Angela Thompson
Angela "Angie" Thompson 'is a young nurse who is the main assistant to Dr. Derek Stiles in ''Trauma Center: Under the Knife and its sequel Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2. Owning an International Nursing License, she is a skilled and assertive nurse who possesses keen observational skills, often being a big help to Derek during surgery. Likewise, She started working started in Hope Hospital with Derek before eventually transferring with him to Caduceus. Eventually in Under the Knife, it is revealed that her father was Kenneth Blackwell, a researcher working for Delphi, revealing her previous name as '''Angela Blackwell. Appearances * Trauma Center: Under the Knife / Second Opinion: Main Assistant * Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2: Main Assistant * Trauma Center: New Blood: Supporting Character Design Angie is an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a slim petite figure. During her time within Hope Hospital, she wears a pink nurse uniform with a name tag and a nurse's cap. In Second Opinion, her nurse uniform is instead a standard white uniform. During her time within Caduceus, shes wears a pink Caduceus uniform, with a belt carrying medical supplies. She also wears white tights. In Under the Knife 2, she now wears a blue uniform, and has her hair more flowing. She has holds a binder in her left hand, and wears long, finger-less gloves. She wears her Caduceus ID on a lanyard around her neck. In New Blood, ''she is now older, with a shorter hair-style. Promotional artwork for ''Under the Knife 2 ''features Angie in a blue bikini, wearing headphones, a necklace that appears to be a heart-styled female gender symbol, as well as a headband featuring a blue, white and black design. Personality Angie is a intelligent, hard working nurse from, who despite being professional, can become moody and childish. She can also have uncontrollable outbursts. This is heavily shown in ''Under the Knife during "Reasons Why". During a conversation between Derek and patient Linda Reid, a suicidal teen that Derek had just preformed surgery on, Angie bursts in, telling her that she should just die and to go end her life. She can panic during intense situations first shown in "Life or Death". In Under the Knife/Second Opinion, she is at first portrayed as especially doubtful and bossy of Derek, showing an extreme concern over his approach to being a doctor. This is especially true when she yells at him for neglecting a patient, telling him that he's "not a real doctor". As Derek came more into his own, the two grew closer as a result. However, she began to gain more confidence in his abilities, although her professional, but sometimes emotional demeanor never wavered. Profile At eight years old, Angie's father, Kenneth Blackwell, abandoned his family without providing a reason why. His absence greatly affected her. Angie's interest in her father's work inspired her to work in the field of medicine. Under the Knife During the events of Under the Knife, it was revealed that Angie was a potential candidate to become a Sinner for Delphi's experimentation, and Kenneth ended up working for Delphi in exchange for Angie's freedom. Under the Knife 2 New Blood Trivia * In "Infiltration", Angie says she has studied Aikido. * In "Dark Gospel", it is revealed Angie was kidnapped by Delphi to ensure Kenneth's cooperation. * Angie strongly denies her feelings for Derek, but she isn't as focused when something happens to him. In Second Opinion, Angie continuously panics when Derek was infected with GUILT. It is evident that Angie cares about Derek's safety and well-being, and it is heavily implied that the two are in a relationship by the end of Trauma Center: Under The Knife/Second Opinion 2. * In Second Opinion ''Naomi asks Angie why she hides her tears from Derek and that you don't think Derek already knows. Naomi then states that Derek deserves to know if Angie has feelings about him. This implies that even though Angie denies it, she does have feelings for Derek. * In ''Under The Knife 2, Angie seems very jealous over Derek's conversation with Heather Ross and Reina Mayuzumi. Gallery image:AUTK11.JPG|''Under the Knife'' Image:AngieSecondOpinionHope.png|''Second Opinion'' Hope Hospital outfit Image:AngieSecondOpinionCaduceus.png|''Second Opinion'' Caduceus outfit Image:AngieUnderTheKnife2.png|''Under the Knife 2'' Image:Angie.png|''New Blood'' RK2P01-23.png|Trauma Center: New Blood Image:AngieBikini.png| Bikini Promo Etrian Odyssey II Untold artbook.jpg|Etrian Odyssey II Untold: The Fafnir Knight Category:Characters Category: Main Characters Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion